Various types of glass cutters have been utilized for scoring glass for straight or linear lines as well as for intricate contours. However, it has been extremely difficult to control the cutting wheel using a hand manipulated glass cutter particularly without a guide or template.
Futhermore, it is highly desirable to sever the glass shortly after it has been cut rather than await a prolonged period before attempting severance. In some instances, a spherical ball is provided on the handle of a cutter which may be used to tap the fresh cut in the glass to sever along the fresh cut. In some instances, a separate small hammer or other tool may be used to strike the cut in order to sever along the cut line by a tapping action.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a glass cutter that provides superior control during cutting by positioning the index finger directly above the cutting wheel and exerting pressure downwardly on the wheel which engages the glass to be cut.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a glass cutter in which the handle may be gripped by the palm of the user to steady the glass cutter while exerting a downward force by using the forefinger in alignment with the cutter head to control the direction of cutting of the glass cutter wheel.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a unitary glass cutter handle in which a tapping horn is provided adjacent to the cutting head of the glass cutter permitting the use of the handle for leverage.
Still a further objective of this invention is to provide a glass cutter handle that will comfortably fit into the palm of the user for protracted use with minimum fatigue and increased cutting accuracy with ease of manipulation.
Other objectives and many of the attendant advantages of this glass cutter will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the glass cutting art from the accompanying drawing, specification and claims in which modifications and mechanical equivalents are contemplated.